So I Hear You've Gone Insane
by Always Ashlyn
Summary: After realizing a huge mistake has been made, someone's on a warpath to stop a wedding which is bringing the whole cast together again. What goes down before and on the big day? Who ends up winning? Features many pairings, friendships, and rivalries.
1. Righting

So I Hear You've Gone Insane

Warnings: Mention of alcohol, and sexual themes

* * *

><p>It was not a happy day for Gwen when she finally saw what she had been dreading. She laid hungover on her couch with a massive headache and a bruised shoulder. She had drunken herself silly from a combination of despair and old guilt, maybe even a little heartbreak. She was home alone because her mom had the early morning shift at the hospital and her younger brother was at their cousin's house for the night. She knew she was supposed to be in her college classes now but she couldn't find the strength to do so.<p>

Gwen grabbed at towel beside her to wipe the sweat and drool from her pale. The pale girl rolled her neck and stretched her sore muscles. So this is my karma, huh? Gwen thought. She then reached over and grabbed the death of her.

It was a small, yet fancy invitation outlined with pastel colors and printed ribbons. It was nauseatingly cute with hints of the bride and groom all over it. In main picture the two were happily smiling together, and the boy was holding the girl up, bridal style. And in the bride-to-be's hands was a small note stating "Save the Date! 9/09!". The invitation also stated directions, the time it started(5:30pm), and other wedding type things. In the picture, they both looked happy, healthy, and

adorable together. More happy than she ever remembered seeing them in the last times she had.

Gwen watched as the small invitation slowly ignited up in the embers of the fire she had put on for this particular reason. It makes good material to burn up, Gwen thought. The headache seemed to bang harder against her head at thought of it alone, much less looking at the burning note. The recurring nightmares she had whenever she fell asleep, not hungover, always left her waking up screaming and sweating in her sleep. It was just a little bit of her karma she supposed.

Still it seemed odd, the 2 of them dating, getting engaged, and now married in less than 2 years. They didn't seem like the type to get married at 19, well not the bride at least. It had been 2 years since season 5 of Total Drama and Gwen had suffered a major loss, lost some friends, had her heart stomped on twice, and gotten cheated on again (irony of an extremely bitter kind she deemed). But that had been the last of Total Drama, as she had seen it or hoped to. Now all the cast would be brought back together for the Holy matrimony of the 2 old cast mates.

This is a rip right to Gwen's heart, a rip she's felt deep before. A rip she never wanted to discuss or deal with ever again. But, it was all coming back to bite her back now.

Gwen painfully sat up on her couch and did the only thing she could think of. She called up her past, or at least a friend from it.

Quickly dialing at her cell phone to a number she hadn't pushed at in years, she knew he probably wouldn't want to help her but it was worth a try. He was her only option. At 5 am in the morning it was a bad idea to be calling, but she needed to do this.

She heard a ring once, twice, three times, and finally when she was about to give up she heard his friendly and tired voice.

"Hello? This is Cody." The boy stated with a yawn halfway through. His voice sounded deeper than Gwen remembered or maybe she was just imagining it.

"Hi..., Cody this is-" The goth began to say before she was interrupted.

"Sweetie," Gwen heard a voice in the background, "who's that calling so early?" The person tiredly asked.

"Hold on baby, I don't know yet." Cody said back the person.

Gwen could tell the voice was female and sleeping next to Cody. Since when did Cody have a girlfriend?

"Umm, sorry about that. Who's this again? He asked with more alertness in his tone.

"This is Gwen." Gwen said in a tiny voice.

"Who again?" Cody asked.

"Gwen. From Total Drama. You used to have a crush on me and I need your help." Gwen finally stated in a businesslike tone, no waiting around.

"Holy sheets, hold on Gwen." Cody quickly whispered.

Gwen could hear the rattling of the phone and the short exchange of Cody and his girlfriend in which she wanted him to quickly return afterwards to continue their 'loving', before he moved to a different room, at least Gwen thought.

"Gwen! Hey! What's up, how have you been?" Cody enthusiastically asked with his usual kind tone.

"Hi Cody, I'm okay, well not really. I need your help with something and it's really important." She said as she had earlier.

"Okay, well what is it?" He curiously asked with concern in his sweet voice.

"The wedding. You're going today aren't you?" Gwen quickly asked.

"Uh, yeah I am and so is-" Cody muttered, but was cut off by Gwen.

"Look, that's great, because I need you to help me out with this. Yes, I was invited, but I've got to have some support with this for it to work. The wedding's today, and I'm going to stop it." Gwen confidently stated, with such a sureness in her voice it surprised even herself.

"You're not kidding are you? You know normally I wouldn't do this, but my girlfriend says the whole thing smells like a scam or they're just doing this to not be alone anymore. So you really aren't kidding?" He mockingly questioned.

"Nope, meet me at 9 am at my house if you want to help." She stated.

The rest of the conversation moved quickly by with the exchange of addresses and directions. Cody and his girlfriend, whoever she was, would be helping Gwen out with this.

Gwen had a plan, a vision, she would need support, of course; but she could make it, at least she hoped so.

* * *

><p>As the few hours before 9 slowly rolled by Gwen grew more nervous by the aching minutes. However, she had managed to take a painfully cold shower, indulge on some pain killers, and dress herself for a prize plan in her normal getup. Although her ugly blue and purple bruise she had received from the night before was still visible.<p>

It was 8:58 am and Gwen waited outside her house for Cody and whoever he mentioned might come with him. It was a cold fall morning which normally Gwen would love, if it weren't for the events later today.

And less than a minute later a car rolled up in front of her house to which Gwen couldn't stop herself from laughing at.

The small mustang was a lovely, it had an excellent shape, shiny body, dark full and private windows, and fully inflated wheels. But, it was the lady-bug spray painting on it that made her sides hurt with laughter.

As the front door opened and Cody solely stepped out Gwen could found herself carefully studying the young man's changed appearance. He was slightly taller than before and had appeared to have grown slightly more muscle. His hair was the same, but his face had a more mature quality to it than Gwen remembered.

"Alright, just so you know. I lost a bet between Geoff and Owen, alright?" He said with a light yet slightly defensive tone.

Gwen put her hands up in defeat and just smiled, before the other passenger door opened. Out from the mustang stepped Cody's girlfriend and somehow Gwen wasn't surprised.

"Couldn't you have waited in the car for me?" Cody asked to his girlfriend who stepped to Cody's side and put a protective hand on his shoulder.

"So you decided to take a jog on the crazy side, huh?" Gwen jokingly asked with no shock in her system whatsoever.

"It's kinda a long story, which I'll tell you later if you want. After today, of course." The nervous boy almost cooly said whiling scratching at his neck, but still with that nervousness Gwen held in her stomach.

Cody's girlfriend stood protectively and maternally near him at a defensive position, ready to protect or love at any moment.

Not wanting to cause more anonymity against herself she tried to lighten the tension.

"If you get any tenser you might turn into one of those positions Izzy used to make when she tried to 'blend in' with her surroundings." Gwen laughed and tried to evoke a lighter mood in the tense girl to no avail.

"Well, speaking of Izzy, we brought along 2 more helpers for your cause!" The girl exclaimed with a now bright smile on her face in place of the tension.

With that, she opened the door and revealed 2 bodies leaning on each other and against the arm rest and window.

"Ugh, I love ya Iz. But, you and Noah have got to take a breath every 5 minutes or so. This is almost as frequent as Geoff and Bridgette, especially on their Cancun vacation." The girl said with a smile and the loving shake of her head.

Inside the car were both Izzy and Noah, Noah sitting on Izzy's lap, and their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they made out with each other. The pair briefly stopped at the mention of their names and looked towards Cody's girl.

"Yes-hes, silly bean? Haha." Izzy laughed before jumping out of the backseat causing Noah to fall from her lap and onto the car floor.

"You're so cute! You know there's a whole fanbase for Nizzy." Izzy's friend playfully remarked.

"Oh I know! You just showed me the other day for the 1st time, although those people really need to describe Noah better. Look at his face! That's the face of an Izzy choosen!" Izzy practically gushed with her friend.

"Well that's great Iz, but now I have another migraine thanks to your make out drops!" Noah muttered in an irritated voice.

"Anyway, back on topic here. We have to help Gwen out. Do you have a plan at all?" Cody asked.

"I do..." Gwen said trailing off and thinking of the irony of her answer.

"Well good, now just get in we have a lot to do." Cody said with a more easy-going answer.

"What? Where in hell name's are we going?" Gwen firmly asked, standing up straight to look more in control of her own problem-to-be.

"Silly, we in karma's vein are going to... THE HQ OF THE GREATEST MASTERMIND OF ALL TIME!" Izzy screamed and yanked at Gwen and Sierra's hands trying to get them in the car.

Sierra lightly let go and Gwen noticed that since the last time she had seen her she was healed from her injuries and her hair had grown fully back, she also looked taller by a few inches.

"Let's go. Haha!" The nutjob yelled before jumping in the backseat and grabbing Noah again.

"Gwen come on let's go before Noah dies of lack of oxygen." Cody said rolling his eyes.

"Umm yeah." She said as she headed for the backseat of the mustang before Cody stopped her again.

"Gwen, don't be nervous. We'll get you where you need to be, we're hear for you." Cody said with the old friendly smile Gwen knew and appreciated especially now.

"Reluctantly, of course." Sierra lightly added, still hinting at her discontent for Gwen. To which Cody responded by playfully elbowing his girlfriend at her wide hips. To which, in much like Sierra's affectionate nature, she in turn leaned down and kissed Cody on the top of the head, making the boy bear a goofy smile.

Something about the display of cuteness made Gwen feel empty, and it wasn't them in particular. She noticed the small and cute gestures many couples shared together these days, and longed for the day when she could finally be with a person to do this with.

But that was what today was about, she hoped by a long shot she could change the almost inevitable. She had a sparkle of hope in her pale body, for the first time in months. And as she thought of how she wanted things to go down today, she really smiled. As the car continued on its journey Gwen noticed a couple walking together in the cold and holding hands, and at the thought of today she didn't feel so justly empty inside.

* * *

><p>The night before...<p>

As Geoff slowly danced with Bridgette he felt like he was victorious against all odds. Being with her was like throwing a party so great, people would be hungover for at least a week and a half and begging the host to do it again. The 2 were at a lavish hotel, staying in a glamorous room paid for by the bride and groom. They swayed to some classic jazz which although, Geoff hated he tolerated it for Bridgette's sake.

"So how did the day go with Miss Bride-to-be?" Geoff asked as he dipped Bridgette before she could answer.

"Oh it was so great! She really is so excited for tomorrow. And Heather was there too, she was sparingly smiling and looked almost happy. I feel good for her too." Bridgette sweetly said as she quietly swayed with Geoff.

"Well, just one more night and they'll be the first out the good old cast to be married. Although we're next, and that will be truly awesome." Geoff smiled and said as he leant down and kissed his fiancee.

"Oh Geoff, I love you and before you say anything back show me you love me." Bridgette slyly said.

Geoff knew he was in for a real splendid night with his Bridgette. And as far as they knew both would be having an average part in the wedding tomorrow. At least they thought so.

* * *

><p>Alright, that is my 1st chapter for a short story I'm writing for my debut on fanfiction. What did you think?<p>

Too OOC, not enough characterization, not enough details, too short? Let me know in a review.

And I will have multiple pairings, friendships, and rivalries. So if one of your favorite couples wasn't mentioned in this chapter, let me know in a review and maybe I can put in a little something for you. :)

And just so you know do you really want to leave that review floating around in your head just waiting to be realized, but you trap it in due to your own laziness? You know you have some type of response you want to give, but don't because, why? A story can only get better with reviews so if a story is decent leave a review! And maybe by the next chapter it will be a favorite. That review is waiting in a cage and you're abusing it by making it stay there, so do you really want your review to not like you? Release it and see what happens.

Review for the orphans!


	2. A Change in Character

So I Hear That You've Gone Insane

Warnings: Mention of alcohol and sexual themes

* * *

><p>Time is God's way of keeping everything from happening at once - Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><em>*This whole chapter is set a break before the 1st chapter*<em>

The girl's heart roared as she reflected on her failures and struggles afterwards. Most of them were solved now, but the memories still burned at her sides like, well, burns. Heather forced herself to calm down, going out in public meant one had to be acceptable, or at least normal for her. _Whoever I am._ Heather wondered.

Currently the Asian girl sat in her hotel room, provided for by the engaged couple.

She had done some bad things, really merciless things, in the past, but after season 3 she didn't even recognize her own face in the mirror, figuratively of course. She had been underestimated recently and planned to set the record for the legacy and power she worked for. Unfortunately for her, no one saw her as one of the old winners of Total Drama, instead she was just a failure for not getting the money.

_Not for long at least. _Heather thought to herself. No one underestimated Heather and got away without some revenge!

Heather was to have a day with the bride and the other bridesmaids, she didn't know what was supposed to go down, but she had an idea. She confessed to herself that she was surprised when she was first asked, but somehow it wasn't like being told that Bridgette was pregnant or anything really surprising. During the 5th season of Total Drama, although the 2 females had been bitter enemies during the past seasons, they gained a mutual and taciturn respect for each other through repetitive competition and a similar passion. The idea that the 2 old rivals wanted to straggle each other was a foreign one, Heather herself had come to hate the idea of loathing the bride for who she was. Still, she didn't knew she probably wasn't the first choice for a bridesmaid. She wavered at the thought of being a back-up choice bridesmaid, Heather was nobody's second choice. Before leaving her room, which seemed to mirror the wedding invitation in color and pattern, she threw one stern look at the light green wall to her left and really prepared herself to leave.

The wall looked better with those holes in it anyway.

"Come on, let's see it!" Lindsay avidly begged to the bride-to-be. "Please!"

"Yeah, how long are you going to keep us waiting?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, don't be like you were before. Just show us!" Sadie chimed in.

"Like I was how before?" Courtney questioned with an irritated undertone.

Sadie bit her lip and Courtney was about to snap back when Bridgette placed a patient hand on her friend's shoulder to remind her to take a deep breath when frustrated. Courtney did so and mouthed a 'thank you' to Bridgette.

"Well, like, you were just kind of mean and stuff. Right Sadie?" Katie agreed as she came to her best friend's rescue. Sadie fearfully nodded and leaned into Katie's side in veneration as Courtney's face darkened.

Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Heather, Bridgette, and Courtney were all somewhat calmly discussing the next week, seeing everyone again, and tidbits of whatever else popped up. They were sitting in a fluffy Asian tea themed room around a small table facing each other.

Heather was noticeably silent during the day with the bride and the cameras while giving a few suspicious glances at Courtney throughout the group's conversation. She was just waiting for something to inevitably crack the bride's glassy surface, but she wouldn't confess to it and her intention, whether selfish or selfless or something in between, wasn't known.

"Anyway, think it's time they saw it, and they are your bridesmaids." Bridgette gently suggested to Courtney.

"Here." Heather stated as she tossed the large black bag that was next to her to the 3 eager girls, Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie. Courtney didn't object, but she sent Heather a firm and stern look.

"OMG, it's so, like, perfect for you!" Lindsay squealed.

"I know, I wish I could wear that at my wedding." Sadie agreed and Katie nodded.

"You're very lucky and so is he." Bridgette smiled.

"It fits for you." Heather confirmed.

The mermaid dress was just long enough to cover the feet with a sweetheart neckline. It was formfitting and stitching seemed to be from the silver lining in clouds that optimists might speak of. And, when the shimmering white dress was reflected in the perfect lighting it iridescently shattered a million rainbows across the wall.

Courtney smiled and appreciated the reactions and knew she had made the right choice in a gown. She placed a hand on hip and faced each of them.

"Well, I am great at choosing outfits for myself and others. Of course I made the right choice." Courtney confidently declared with a flip of her hair.

Heather rolled her eyes and shook her head, but without the negativity she used to associate with Courtney. Heather's phone vibrated and she stood up to go on to the next part of her schedule.

"How disgusting, I have to face Blainely again. I'm leaving. So, umm, bye." Heather announced with a awkward wave.

All the girls said their good-byes to Heather even if they weren't on great terms with her. And she headed off.

"She's definitely not used to being civil." Sadie whispered after she was gone.

"Hannah's sooo different isn't she?" Lindsay asked.

"I concur with you, but she's changing." Courtney pointed out.

"Yeah. I wonder why." Bridgette thought aloud.

* * *

><p>Heather stalked away after hearing what the girls said about her while she had been hiding around a corner.<p>

_I'm not changing, I was just sick of everyone hating me._ Heather angrily thought to herself and thought of the outcome if she continued this way.

Heather was so pensive as she was walking that when she didn't notice where she was until she slammed into a chiseled form.

"Ay, mi novia. Que bella." Alejandro smiled as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever, I'm not your girlfriend or anything. So stop calling me that." Heather retored.

"I love it when you suggest such, but you have learned enough Spanish from myself to know what I'm saying." The hispanic teen said and winked.

"Courtney speaks Spanish sometimes also." She snapped back with a hot blush although she knew it was a weak argument.

"This whole thing is a scam, but at least they and we be getting some publicity off this. Just like we wanted." Alejandro stated with a charming smile.

"Sure it is, but I can't believe I think otherwise." Heather directly responded.

"Whatever you say, mamacita. Meet me in my room at 10. You know where." Alejandro and cupped her cheek before going in for his interview.

Heather angrily blushed and bit her teeth while feeling scalding after their talk. It was sometimes hard for her to believe how much he annoyed her so much and how he could make blush at the same time.

Their relationship was hard to define at the moment and while Heather was sure he had forgiven her, she knew he didn't trust her. She wasn't sure if she trusted him or how to regain his trust, if she even wanted it. But with that aside she was certain she would be meeting him in his room later again.

Linebreak

Okay, please review and remember that you have influence over this story. I will try to listen to my reviewers and give this story in the best way I can


End file.
